Back Into The Fray
by Solemn Souls
Summary: Siblings used as weapons. That's what they were, but they chose to change that. To fight for something they thought was right, instead of being manipulated like puppets. Hopefully they can get past the stumbled beginning.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill was written by Takahiro and Published by Square Enix. The only thing I own are the ideas of my OC's.

The Marg Plateau. One of the few places in the Empire still uninhabited by mankind. Before a few fugitives from the Capital decided to camp out there, that is. Now I know what you're thinking, "Why is this person talking about Night Raid?" I'm not talking about Night Raid. These people aren't assassins, they're the most dysfunctional trio of OC siblings this side of the country, and they've got something up their sleeves that only the highest ranking members of the Imperial regime have even a hint of knowledge of. These are the Infusion Arms, experimental weapons made from infusing the blood of danger beasts from legend into a person and the weapons paired with them. Think of it as a step after the concept of Demon's Extract, but on a much wider scale.

And now more questions. Who are these psychopaths? What exactly do their weapons do? Why were these Infusion Arms created? All these questions will be answered with gory scenes befitting a sadist, ties only held by a ranking officer, and a bit of wholehearted multiple personality disorder. Oh, also the whispers in the back of a few minds.

A/N: This is something I've had sitting in my phone's notes for a long time, ever since AGK ended it's airtime on Toonami. Tidbits done over the course of that time. If you like the idea, I'll be putting up everything else probably weekly or bi weekly. Constructive criticism is the most welcome thing I can hope for.


	2. Stumbled Beginnings

Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill was written by Takahiro and Published by Square Enix. The only thing I own are my OC's.

-Chapter 1: A Stumbled Beginning-

The fading light of the dusk sun shone on the modest campsite. A few sleeping bags here, a campfire there...

And two brothers shouting at each other while their pets watch them unwind.

The elder brother kicked a log in the fire, causing embers to light his face. His hazel eyes stared at his little brother's with an odd look of silent acceptance amongst the flames within them.

"LISTEN HERE SHITHEAD, I'LL SLICE YOUR ASS DOWN TO NOTHING MORE THAN A FUCKING RECTUM!"

"Sam," the little brother said, "Why would you say that?"

Sam paused with eyes of indigence before responding.

"Kon, I was talking to Elric. So please ignore what I said and let him back out."

Kon crossed his arms and frowned.

"I don't wanna..."

Sam let out a long sigh then kicked the log again before sitting down. He looked down in silence before rapidly standing and looking to the north.

"Its already dusk and Sis isn't back yet," he walked over to his sleeping bag and started packing up his stuff, "We gotta go find her."

Kon followed suit, packing all of his belongings into his rucksack before giving his brother a curious look.

"Sam, who's gonna carry Alex's stuff?"

Sam pointed to his Midnight Great Wolf, Shadowfang.

"Shadow can. He's strong enough," he bit his lip in thought before realizing Kon was done packing, "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

"Where are we gonna go exactly?"

Sam looked back to the north again.

"Wait for me at the spring. After that we'll track her down together."

With that, Kon turned to the forest path to the north. As he walked into the woods, he let out a sharp whistle. A response was heard from his Snow-Feathered Hawk, Kúri, who flew after him when he dashed off.

When his little brother disappeared from sight, Sam finished packing his rucksack then started gathering his sister's stuff in her bag. After he finished with that task, he strapped the bag onto Shadowfang's back.

"Good boy," he said as he patted the wolf's head, "Now, you ready for a run, huh boy?"

Shadowfang bounced up and howled in excitement to his master's query, of which Sam thought was wonderful.

"Alright then," Sam stood up and looked into the forest before putting on his helmet and strapping on the scabbards of his twin katanas, "Let's go on an adventure, buddy."

Then, as dusk began to fade into night, two wolves- one by title and one by actuality- dashed through the forest, hunting for the sake of sanity.

A/N: Whelp, that's the first chapter. Hopefully you liked this tidbit. I used my phone to put it up, but I'll fine tune the format and such on my laptop later. As I said in the Intro's note, constructive criticism is welcome, and I know I'll probably need it. I'll probably put up the chapters chaotically considering that I've already got a few on hand, but I'll try to keep it consistent after I've put up all these pre-written ones. Thanks for reading.


	3. A Moonlit Dance

Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill was written by Takahiro and Published by Square Enix. The only thing I own are my OCs.

-Chapter 2: A Moonlit Dance

"OOOOOH," Elric whispered to himself, "NOW THAT'S A NICE RACK YA GOT THERE BLONDIE," he shifted Stormbringer to the left, "MEH, YOU'RE MORE TOWARDS WOLFIE'S TASTE SHORTY."

The scouter over his eye flashed briefly, alerting him to movement "near the rear". Before it could calculate that it was "WOLFIE" he turned around with a sly smile.

"Kon," Sam said to Elric, "Why you smiling like that?"

"I DON'T KNOW," Elric whispered before posing very seductively, "YA WANNA FIND OUT," he started snickering quietly, "DON'T WORRY WOLFIE, I'M JUST KIDDING."

"You little shi-" Elric put his finger on Sam's helmet.

"SHUSH LITTLE WOLFIE," Elric hefted Stormbringer, "YOU MIGHT WANNA LOOK AT THOSE TWO CHICKS BEFORE YOU START SHOUTING."

"Two chicks," Sam rested his gauntlet at the "chin" of his helmet in thought, "Where?"

"IN THE SPRING," Elric handed Stormbringer to Sam, who promptly brought the rifle up to his helmet's visor, "THE PINKETTE SEEMS LIKE YOUR TYPE."

"Um..." Sam's helmet looked like it began to shine a faint shade of pink for a moment, "She does doesn't she... Wait," he began to sweep Stormbringer, "Where's the other?"

Elric's scouter flashed again, catching more motion "near the rear", before an unfamiliar voice came from behind the two brothers.

"Hey there boys," they turned slowly to find the blonde- who now had cat ears, paws, a tail, and was surprisingly wearing clothing (seemingly little however)- walking slowly toward them while cracking her knuckles, "Didn't you learn that you have to take a girl on a date before you see her bathing?"

Both brothers synchronized their response.

"Well shitfuck."

Elric swiped Stormbringer from Sam's grasp, and fortunately the blonde didn't swing at him. An instant after she reared her fist back, Sam went straight through the ledge they were on and down towards the spring. Whether he was injured or not would have to wait until the dust settled.

The rest of said ledge- which Elric still stood on- managed to stay firm. He looked at the blonde and gave her a thumbs up.

"NICE PUNCH," he pulled up his hood and face cloth, "GOES ALONG WITH THE RACK."

"You little shit..."

The blonde grabbed him by the throat then started to choke him.

"WHAT... A FIRM... GRASP..."

Even with a lack of air, he still managed to stifle a laugh. His boots were an inch off the ground, keeping him from pushing away from the animalistic woman. So, as an easy alternative he tapped on her hand/paw, then when she softened her glare he tapped his throat.

"Do you wanna beg before you choke to death," she smiled triumphantly, "Please make it worth the effort to restrain myself."

She loosened her grip on the boy's throat, and his words came out raspy and with a smile.

"I WASN'T GONNA BEG..." Elric chuckled weakly, "I WAS GONNA WARN YA..."

The blonde's smile turned into a frown as she responded.

"Warn me about what?"

"REMEMBER THAT GUY YOU PUNCHED," Elric's scouter flashed faintly as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "HE HAS A HABIT OF NOT GOING DOWN EASY."

She looked over his shoulder and reeled back as she threw him back off the ledge. Sam flew over him as he went, drawing his katanas and slashing at the blonde after he reached the ledge.

"HA HA!" Elric smiled widely in triumph, "MY PLAN WORKED AGAIN! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING! MWAHAHAHA!"

Elric let himself slide down the slope created by Sam's impact until he rested at the bottom. The sounds of the battle behind him stood prominent for a few moments.

"AH," he let out a relaxed sigh, "MUSIC TO MY EARS."

He leaned back into the groove Sam left, only to see his elder brother fly off the ledge again, although this time he dug his katanas into the ground to slow his slide down. The blonde jumped down after him, wiping her face with her arm when she landed.

"Aw," she frowned a bit, "Now why'd ya have to go and fight back?"

"When a girl with muscles bigger than mine is trying to kill me," Sam pulled his katanas, Vengeance and Defiance, out of the ground, "It's only right I get one or two hits in."

Elric watched them prepare to charge each other for a moment before he started clapping enthusiastically.

"ALRIGHT! THE WOLF AND THE LIONESS! WHO WILL PREVAIL BETWEEN THE BEASTS?! NO ONE WILL KNOW UNTIL THEY START!" he smiled when Sam and the blonde looked at him, "WOOHOO! LET'S GET THIS FIGHT GOING!"

Sam shouted through his helmet, with a shaky tone of restraint.

"Yeah," he sighed heavily, "But let's make it qui-"

The rest of his words failed to escape as a gunshot smacked against his shoulder, sending him flying into another rock.

"FILTHY PERVERT," a voice came from the direction of the shot, on the other side of the spring, "I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET THE CHANCE!"

Elric looked at the shooter, who was obviously the pinkette. The girl had quickly gotten dressed while the bimbo had kept the brothers preoccupied, but Elric didn't take in her features well. His focus was on her weapon, which he recognized as the Imperial Arms Pumpkin. The young psychopath's eyes went wide with ecstatic bloodlust, and he charged at the bitch who shot his brother.

"HA HA! FINALLY SOMETHING THAT'S WORTH..." he jumped at her when he got close, lifting up his arms and aiming his wrist guns, "MY FULL ATTENTION!"

"HEY SHITHEAD," the bimbo shouted at him but he ignored it, "THINK FAST!"

When he was about to fire his wrist guns, Sam slammed into his side, sending the brothers flying behind a rock.

"WOLFIE," Elric pointed his wrist guns at his brother, "YOU RUINED IT!"

Sam responded by grabbing his brothers wrists and twisting them backwards.

"Don't you dare..." Sam dug his gauntlets' claws into Elric's arms, penetrating the younger's jacket, "POINT YOUR FUCKING PEA SHOOTERS AT ME!"

"OW OW OW," he let Sam push his arms down, "OKAY I WON'T."

"Good," Sam said resting his arms at his sides, "Now..."

He swiftly grabbed Elric's head and smashed it against the rock, cracking said rock a bit.

And then Kon reeled back and grabbed his head.

"OW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT SAM?!"

Sam shrugged.

"Didn't know that would work."

Kon leaned back against the rock holding onto his head as Sam peeked over it. When his helmet was completely over it, a shot from Pumpkin hit the edge of the rock causing him to fall back behind it.

"Okay Kon," Sam said as he took off his helmet, "If Pumpkin's in play, that means one thing..."

"Ex-General Najenda gave the thing to the bitch," Kon winced after he touched his temple, "Which means Revolutionaries. So no attacking any more, right?"

"Right," Sam grabbed a stick and stuck it into the ground before hanging his coat and helmet on it, "I need you to put up a thick fog, it'll add to the steam and make it easy to escape," he touched the wound on his shoulder, "The blood on my coat will handle any tracking involving smell for awhile..."

Kon thought for a moment then nodded and opened the casing for Stormbringer's sub-zero core. The freezing temperatures created a thick fog that spread around the spring and a bit into the surrounding woods. After the fog was thick enough to block sight past five feet, Kon closed the casing and slung Stormbringer back onto his back.

"Now remember to whistle when we get far enough from the spring," Sam said to his brother, "Can't forget our pets." he waved his hand through the fog, "Let's get out of here. You lead the way north, and watch for tracks that could lead us to Sis."

A few minutes later...

"Hey Pinky Pie, are they moving behind that rock?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT," Mine sighed angrily, "AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING IN THIS FOG!"

"You don't have to shout when I'm right here." Leone grabbed Mine's shoulder, making her jump in response, "Let's go see our friends."

"It's obviously a trap Leone,"

Mine stayed close to Leone, hoping to not get lost in the mist, "But if you insist on going in, I'll try to give you some cover."

Leone peeked around the edge of the rock, only to see a silhouette in the fog. She crouched down, preparing to maul the shit out of whichever peeping asshole it was.

"GOT YA," she pounced on "him" only to find that the swordsman had created a decoy with his coat, his helmet, and a branch, "DAMMIT THEY GOT AWAY!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS," Mine shouted at the lioness, "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO PLAY AROUND WITH THE ONE GUY, HE WAS INJURED! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

"SO I SAVE YOUR LIFE, AND YOU SHOUT AT ME FOR DOING IT?! WHY PINKY PIE?!"

"SHUT UP!"

A/N: And so our heroines have made a discovery. Honestly, this was probably the most difficult to write when I wrote it. I had trouble getting Leone and Mine's mannerisms right, but I won't change it. I'll work better in the present-written chapter however, and I might just make it happen. As always Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for the reads, guys and gals.


	4. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill was written by Takahiro and published by Square Enix. The only things I own are my OCs.

/PB = Page Break cause phones are dumb

-Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitors-

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Kon pressed a button on his scouter and looked at the cut on Sam's arm.

"You got cut by a wire," he touched the almost invisible thread, "Very thin, AND there's more in front of us. Try to cut through them with your swords."

Sam smirked as he brandished Vengeance.

"Time to channel my inner lumber jack. Where they at?"

Kon pointed forward.

"Mostly there, for about ten feet in that direction and seven feet high."

/PB

"NAJENDA, SOMEONE'S CUTTING MY THREADS!"

Lubbock came running into the living room from outside with a bit of a panicked look on his face. Najenda's face remained calm, however. The reason for this was because she had a plan for it.

"Do you think you can trap whoever it is in the clearing?"

Lubbock nodded in response, his profile calming a bit before he walked back outside.

"Susanoo," Najenda said to her Imperial Arms, "Take Tatsumi and pursue these intruders. Eliminate them if you have to."

"WAIT!"

The shout came from the staircase, where Alex stood with her arms crossed. Najenda smiled to her friend.

"What is it Alex? Trouble relaxing?"

"My brothers are still out there," Alex's tone changed to a sarcastic one, "Oh what would I do if they were dead?"

"Alex," Najenda sighed, "How could they find us if they're idiots like you say they are?"

Alex smirked.

"They may be idiots, but they're both as experienced as most of your assassins, maybe even more. They'd be able to track me down by now."

Najenda retrieved a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag from it before responding.

"Alright," she looked at Susanoo, "Just maim them before bringing them back here. Tell Tatsumi the same."

Susanoo answered stolidly as he walked out to get Tatsumi.

"Yes ma'am."

Najenda looked back at Alex.

"Are you fine with that?"

Alex nodded with a smile.

"Fine as diamond dust. I'm sure they'll be okay with that."

/PB

After Kon had guided Sam's blade to every thread, the brothers continued their march to the north. After a minute or so, they reached an area where the forest had seemingly been cleared with only a few trees dotting the open landscape. Sam looked around, being careful to not set off a trap or get cut by anymore threads, before returning to his little brother.

"I didn't see anything out there," he whispered to Kon, "Maybe you should check with your scouter, just in case."

Kon hit the button on his scouter, and looked around, the HUD on the thing zooming in and out in different places. In a moment he finished scanning the area and spoke to his brother.

"Bad news," he spoke softly, "We're surrounded by those wires. They're tangled in most of the trees on the treeline. Plus, I think I saw something moving not too far to the north."

Sam touched the hole in his shoulder, Crimson staining his gauntlet as he did. When he pulled his hand away, he lifted it to his face and licked the blood off of one of his metal claws. Kon looked at him, disgust crossing his face under his mask.

"I can't believe you still do that. Disgusting."

"It makes it easier to tell how long before it heals," Sam licked the blood again, "I'd say about forty five minutes, more if the assholes coming our way don't want to welcome us amiably."

Kon turned his head back toward the treeline with a "disgusting". He kept an eye to the north for a moment before nudging Sam's shoulder.

"Here they come," he pointed at the treeline to the northwest, "They're about to jump over the wires right there."

"Might as well get ready for the fight."

Sam brandished both of his katanas, and held them in his personal style, behind the back. Kon readied up as well, cocking the bolts on his wrist guns before aiming Stormbringer at the trees.

Within a moment of their wait, what seemed to be a man flew into the clearing, landing nearly twenty yards away from them. Upon closer inspection the brothers noticed that the "man" had horns and an unusual emblem on his chest, instantly telling them what he was.

"Woah," the brothers said in unison, "An Organic."

Then the other opponent came into the clearing, whose Imperial Arms Sam had instantly recognized.

"Incursio..." Sam said as he stared at the armored fighter, "So the Hundred Man Slayer decides to show himself..."

Sam's grip on his katanas tightened, before he sighed heavily and relaxed his fingers. He whispered to himself afterwards, with "Don't lose it," catching Kon's ear.

"Sam," Kon nudged his brother's shoulder again, "Are we just gonna go peacefully or fight them?"

"Let's just..." Sam looked as though he contemplated it for a moment before sheathing his katanas, "Let's just let them take us prisoner. If both Pumpkin and Incursio are here, then it's blatantly obvious that they're Night Raid. Just do what I do..."

Sam walked forward until Incursio pointed his spear, which Sam knew as Neuonte, and shouted.

"Don't move any closer," the voice sounded boyish, and close to Sam's age group, "Tell us why you're out in these hills and cutting down our barrier!"

It was kinda unexpected to hear such a voice coming from the Hundred Man Slayer's armor, and Sam let everyone around him know about his shock.

"Wait. Who are you, and why do you have that Imperial Arms," Sam chuckled a bit, "Lemme guess, you found it on a dead guy. Such a shame that a great soldier would become a scavenger's prey."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH," Incursio shouted to him, with obvious anger in his voice, "BULAT WAS MY FRIEND! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT HIM EVER AGAIN!"

Sam went straight-faced after that statement.

"So he is dead. Was it at least a death befitting of a man like him?"

Incursio's stance shuddered a bit.

"Yeah..." the boy under the armor gulped loudly, "That doesn't matter! Why are you here?!"

Kon stepped forward and stole Sam's thunder.

"We're here to find our sister." he then looked at Sam and spoke to him in a whisper, "Asshole."

"What? I didn't do anything?"

The brothers almost started to bicker when the Organic actually spoke.

"Najenda would want to see you," he turned around and began to walk away, "Please follow me."

"Hold on," Sam said to the Organic as he came to a realization, "We gotta call our friends first. Don't worry they're of the furry, lovable type."

The brothers called for their pets, Sam whistling for Shadowfang and Kon doing the same for Kúri. Kúri flew to Kon from the sky above, landing on his shoulder before ruffling her feathers. Shadowfang, on the other hand, got caught in the threads, from which Sam cut him out then picked him up like a child, on account of the threads' cuts.

"Are you prepared now," the Organic asked them to which they nodded in response, "Then follow me."

A/N: And another encounter! Oh, this just keeps getting better, right? RIGHT?!

In all seriousness, two to three more pre-typed or written or whatever chapters left then we get to my present day efforts. Will it get better? Probably not, but who cares! As before constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks to the ladies and gents out there reading this.


	5. Intro To Madness

Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill was written by Takahiro and published by Square Enix. The only things I own are my OCs.

-Chapter 4: Intro to Madness-

"Damn," Sam said as he looked at the manor house that was Night Raid's temporary HQ, "Very inconspicuous and homey. I like it."

"Meh," Kon retorted, "Seems kinda small for however many of you guys live here."

Incursio, who had hesitantly unequipped his Imperial Arms, had officially introduced himself to the brothers as Tatsumi. He managed to hold a conversation with the brothers, something that not a lot of people could say.

"Yeah, it's our home for now. Just don't eat Akame's food and you'll be welcome for as long as you stay."

Their conversation was cut short by three people bursting out the door, one of which anybody could recognize, her face being plastered everywhere in the Empire and everything. Akame held her sword at the brothers until she saw her comrades escorting them, to which she responded by sheathing her one-cut-killing Imperial Arms. The green haired guy and the redhead, on the other hand, still remained hesitant.

That is until Mosshead decided to condescend on the two brothers.

"Great. More guys in the group, making it harder for me as always," Mosshead looked them over, "You guys don't look like good competition anyways..."

"Heh," Sam instantly took a liking to the obvious idiot and decided to fire back at him, "Looking at you reminds me of a thing I've missed about home."

"Oh really, what would that be?"

"Something about you just screams, "I wonder how much I can see through this peephole!" and all that's included in that."

Kon fired at Sam instantly.

"It takes one to know one, Sam."

Mosshead laughed at the brother's betrayal.

"Ha! That means the brothers are fellow masters of the art," Mosshead went between them and draped his arms on their shoulders, "So I've got this sweet spot on the ridge by the spring..."

"Lubbock," Tatsumi said to Mosshead, "You're gonna get yourself killed one day."

"Wait," Sam said with dogging eyes, "How do you know we're brothers? We didn't even tell you."

The redhead started playing with Kon's hair for no reason, and pushed Lubbock's arm off his shoulder.

"Your sister's here, obviously. I mean she did say you guys were idiots, but this is ridiculous!"

She started laughing condescendingly, all the while still playing with Kon's hair. Sam, curious of the why of it, obviously asked why.

"Why do you keep touching his hair? You do know he's only five, right."

The redhead smiled and stuck a lollipop in her mouth.

"I think I've already taken a liking to him! I mean look at him, he's so cute!"

Both Tatsumi and Lubbock looked at her with shock. Sam tilted his head for a moment, before he too was taken by shock. Kon just leaned his head back a bit before assuring his approval.

"I'm fifteen and I'm okay with this."

While the boys were in shock, Akame had walked over to them. Tatsumi instantly snapped out of it when she approached, but Lubbock and Sam were still stuck in place. That is until, she stared straight into Sam's eyes, which was very unnerving to the eighteen year-old.

"Uh," Sam stepped back a bit, "Hi there, Miss, um, Akame. Please don't stab me with your sword."

"Your swords," she said looking at his katanas, which were safely in their scabbards, "It's been awhile since I've met someone new who wields this kind. These, however, seem odd."

"Long, uh, long story. Maybe I'll tell you later."

She stared at him again for a moment before she turned away.

"Okay. I've been told that you can have some of our food, so there's some in the kitchen waiting for you."

"Thanks, I guess..."

The friendly atmosphere that had been shown to the brothers crashed when the front door to the manor opened. The two people the brothers actually hoped to find since the spring finally decided to show up. Najenda walked out to the brothers, who kneeled in recognition of her former rank, while Alex followed close behind her.

"To think that my former military rank still has it advantages," Najenda took a drag from her cigarette, "You don't have to be that humble, this isn't the army."

The brothers stood up, Sam having to heft Shadowfang up while doing it. The action made the wolf whimper, gaining a worrisome look from his master.

"Shh, it's okay buddy," Sam sat down onto the ground with Shadowfang in his lap, and started to slowly pet the wolf's head gently, which both calmed and relaxed the beast, "That's my boy, just relax and you'll be fine in no time."

Kon whistled to Kúri, and she flew over to Shadowfang, landing right next to Sam. The hawk squawked at the wolf, who whimpered in reply.

"Hey Sam," Kon said from behind his elder brother, "Don't you think you should focus on your own injuries."

"It's just a hole in my shoulder," Sam laughed before repeating the same process as before, licking the blood off his gauntlet's claw before responding, "Plus it'll heal in maybe thirty minutes."

"I was talking about all the gashes on your arms," Kon noticed the spool of thread on Lubbock's glove, "The wires were moving back into place, and some caught you."

Sam touched the back of his left arm with his right hand. When he pulled it back, blood dripped from his gauntlet.

"Meh, just a couple of scratches."

Kon sighed heavily and lightly smacked Sam in the back of the head. Sam didn't care though, there were worst things that he could've done. The brothers were brought back to the current conversation when their sister did a little "AHEM". Both looked her way obediently.

"So what happened," she gestured at the two of them, "For you both to get THIS injured?"

Both brothers looked at each other, then looked back to their sister, and answered in unison.

"Elric happened."

Alex facepalmed, and sighed heavily much to everyone's confusion.

"You can't always use him as an excuse for your recklessness."

Sam coughed at her comment, to which she replied with a malevolent stare that made his eyes widen slightly in fear.

"C'mon guys," Alex continued, "Actually try to stay out of fights sometimes."

Both brothers nodded, then Tatsumi asked the question that was bugging everyone else.

"Um, Miss Alex," he said hesitantly, "Who's Elric?"

"You see the dirty blonde," Alex pointed at Kon, and Tatsumi nodded, "Now imagine him doubled, except the second him is a little piece of shit. Now take the body away from the second and put him in the same mind as this one. That's Elric."

Both brothers added on to Alex's description.

"Also," Sam said as he laid Shadowfang on the ground and stood up, "He's a dick."

"He puts me back in the cage whenever he comes out," Kon said with wide eyes and a frown, "It's horrible in there."

"Wait," Lubbock jumped in, pointing at Kon, "You have multiple personality disorder?"

"Yes," Kon kept a straight face, "Switches happen by many different factors," he looked at Sam, "SUCH AS A CONCUSSION!"

"Hey," Sam said as he dusted himself off, "It worked, didn't it?"

Kon turned away from him with a "Hmph" and stepped away a bit, Red following him as he went.

Alex watched him as he went, and openly expressed her feelings about the situation.

"Well, it seems someone's got competition already..." she turned to Sam, "Did you manage to get my stuff before you left?"

"Yeah," Sam knelt down and carefully removed Alex's bag from Shadowfang and took it to her, "Here ya go, Sis."

Alex swiped her bag from Sam's grasp, and started rummaging through it. She checked that every single thing she owned was inside.

"Thanks little bro," she said before slinging it on her back and beginning to walk toward the house, "Now if you don't mind, I've got to go change into my other outfit."

Then a shout came from the forest, one that sounded familiar to the brothers.

"BOSS! WE'VE GOT ENEMIES NEARBY!"

A second voice also popped up.

"SHE MEANS PEEPERS! WE GOT SOMETHING TO TRACK ONE OF 'EM!"

Everyone had confusion slathered across their faces. Except for the brothers, that is. Sam touched his shoulder wound, and licked the blood off his gauntlet again, all the while watching the treeline in the direction of the shouts. Kon just frowned and looked down, mumbling "Damn you, Elric" as he did.

The blonde came through the brush first, smiling because of her supposed advantage.

"HEY BOSS, WE CAN TRACK THEM WITH THIS COAT IT'S-" she noticed the brothers standing in front of her and stared at them blankly, "Got... Blood on it..."

The pinkette walked out of the brush next, walking forward with her eyes closed and with a look of disgust on her face.

"YEAH, LET'S TRACK DOWN THE FILTHY PERVERTS," she opened her eyes, but didn't notice the brothers, "AND THEN WE KILL THEM!"

Then Sam coughed, and she looked at him. Apparently she didn't recognize him because he didn't have the coat or helmet on. She didn't even notice Kon, because fortunately for him her current position wasn't a spot that he could be seen from, on account of the redhead blocking her view.

"Who's the new guy," she looked at the hole in his shoulder, "Why does he have a hole in his shoulder?"

For the next moment or two an awkward silence filled the group, even making Alex turn around and watch what was going down. Sam broke the silence though, simply because of one factor.

"Uh," he looked at the blonde, "Can I have my coat? It's kinda breezy out here."

The blonde blinked in shock for a moment, then started walking over to him.

"Sure," she stopped a few yards away from him, "Here. You can have your helmet, too," she threw his coat and helmet to him which he immediately put on after catching.

The pinkette watched the scene play out with a blank face. Until she put the pieces together, that is.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BASTARD DOING HERE?!"

Sam sighed heavily underneath his helmet, before bringing a gauntlet up to it's visor.

"It's nice to formally meet you, too..."

Pinky kept shouting at Sam until Najenda interrupted.

"Mine! Enough!"

"But Boss!"

Najenda gave Mine a malevolent stare very similar to Alex's. The pinkette shut her mouth, and crossed her arms indignantly.

"So," Najenda looked at Sam, "That's where the hole in your shoulder came from. At least you've already met her and Leone."

"Yeah," Sam looked around for Kon and saw him using the redhead as cover, "Kon! Stop hiding behind your new girlfriend!"

"No," the little brother said, "Don't want to hear whining."

Red glanced at Sam's jacket and helmet while still playing with Kon's hair. Her eyes widened and she removed her hands from the younger brother's head. She turned him around and looked over his face, then lifted his hood and face cloth to their respective battle positions.

"Well well, the sibling trio of cold blooded butchers!" she looked at Alex with glee, "You didn't tell me you guys were the Kindred Warbeasts!"

Alex grabbed her chin in thought then waved it off.

"Sorry Chelsea, it slipped my mind."

Within a moment, Akame was interested and was looking over the two brothers. She gave them a thorough examination (without taking their clothes off, mind you) before she was finished.

"Chelsea's right. They match the descriptions I've heard."

Lubbock smiled widely at the revelation. He grabbed the two brothers around their shoulders.

"Trained killers and professional perverts," he gave them a sly smile, "We're gonna be the best of friends."

Leone laughed at the brothers and fell down laughing more and more.

Tatsumi, on the other hand, seemed to let his confusion and farm boy intellect take over.

"Kindred Warbeasts?"

"Word is supposed to travel fast," Alex said with a frown, "Guess the stories of glory lost some speed before getting farther into the countryside. Just think about this," she rested her chin in her hand, "You've just encountered two young men around your age who both have over one thousand confirmed kills, and one woman in her early twenties who has around two thousand and three hundred," she smiled and looked him in the eyes, "Just let that sink in."

Sam coughed again, calling attention from his sister.

"Fifteen hundred twenty two, to be exact," he pointed at Kon, "And exactly twelve hundred forty seven for Kon."

Everyone looked at Kon, who simply nodded in response.

"So you're telling me," Tatsumi expressed his disbelief with a rapid blinking of his eyes, "That all of you have managed to kill that many people. Unbelievably out of this world."

"Tatsumi," Najenda smiled lightly, "If there was a true ranking system for the most powerful soldiers in the Imperial Army, Alex would be in at least forth place, and that's because she hasn't properly fought the other three."

Alex lightly patted her own cheeks to make a false blush, then smiled mockingly at Najenda.

"Oh sensei! There's no need to flatter me," her smile became genuine as she turned back towards the house and started laughing gallantly, "HA HA HAAA! WHY DON'T WE ALL COME INSIDE AND HAVE A DRINK OVER THIS UNIFICATION OF INTELLECTUALS!"

Sam's helmet shifted towards Najenda, and seemingly exerted a questioning look to her.

"General Najenda, exactly how many drinks has she had?"

Najenda simply shrugged.

"I wouldn't be the one to know," she looked to her busty blonde underling with a deadly gaze that Sam's helmet seemed to imitate as it shifted toward the same suspect, "Leone holds a good amount of our alcohol supply for herself."

Leone jumped a bit at Najenda's words, and Sam's helmet perfectly exerted the right amount of...

How would you say it...

Madness and Anger...

"Just how much," the two said to Leone in synchronization, "Did you give to her?"

Leone's face started twitching a bit as she stuttered out an excuse, all the while her left hand scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Well. It was just enough..."

Within a moment she darted towards the front door, hoping to escape what the Boss had planned for her. Unfortunately Najenda was quicker. Right when the blonde's feet were crossing the door frame, the former general's mechanical hand had grasped her shawl and was dragging her backwards.

"PLEASE BOSS, I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! SHE'S JUST SO AWESOME WHEN SHE'S DRUNK! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Leone screamed loudly as she was dragged across the ground. Although, it wasn't loud enough to drown out the reactions that the group of teenage boys- including the two brothers- had to this.

"Awesome. More like emotional," Sam sneered at Leone's alcoholic way of befriending someone with alcoholism in their blood, before his helmet shifted to Tatsumi and Lubbock, "Tell me whether I have to worry about my drunk sister jumping off of cliffs or not when this other one's around her."

Tatsumi simply shrugged, while Lubbock smiled slyly before responding.

"If they do," his smile grew even wider, "Hopefully their diving into a river naked. Oh the view I'd get of those perfect bods..."

Sam sighed, and his helmet's visor seemingly shifted into a constrained look.

"Well, at least you're honest about it..."

Kon coughed, masking the underlying "Disgusting" while Chelsea had gone inside awhile ago, slipping away like a ghost. Najenda had apparently dragged Leone into the house during Lubbock's pervy moment, leaving the four teenage boys standing awkwardly with a sentient Imperial Arms and a very irritable pinkette.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and address the big question," Sam said as he crossed his arms and his helmet shifted towards Tatsumi, "What would've happened if Sis had never met Najenda?"

Tatsumi responded with a questioning look.

"Like them meeting now or never meeting in the first place?"

"The latter, obviously."

Elric jumped in, shocking Tatsumi and Lubbock, and pulling a jump from Mine as she stood to the side, death gazing at the brothers to no avail.

"THAT'S AN EASY ONE TO ANSWER! WE'LL GO BY WEAPON NAMES, ALRIGHT," he pointed at Susanoo as the Imperial Arms copied his master's footsteps to the house, "FIRST IS THE SYNTHETIC MAN, WHO WOULD FACE AN ACIDIC FLOOD TO PROTECT HIS MASTER! SECOND, OBVIOUSLY IS INCURSIO-OOOOOO!"

Tatsumi raised his fist at Elric in annoyance.

"HEY WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!?!"

Elric smiled ecstatically.

"BECAUSE WOLFIE'S BLOOD CAN SEEP INTO THAT ARMOR OF YOURS AND CRUSH YOU WHILE YOU'RE USING IT!"

Tatsumi tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry, who's Wolfie?"

"DOESN'T MATTER KID! NEXT ONE WOULD BE..."

Elric twirled his finger in the air before smiling evilly and turning towards Mine. He stared straight at her and pointed his finger in her direction.

"THAT WOULD BE YOU," his smiled widened even more, "YOU CAN'T SHOOT THAT LAME EXCUSE FOR A WEAPON IF YOU'RE IN A BLOCK OF ICE!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT," Mine death stared Elric, until she turned around, "Tch, you two aren't even good at fighting. You both would die within seconds of finding us."

Elric laughed at her statement, which seemed to annoy her even more.

"SAYS THE GIRL WHO CAN'T EVEN HIT A WOLFIE THATS STANDING STILL IN THE HEAD," he nudged Sam's arm, and swiftly raised his wrist guns at Mine's face causing her to jump, "SHE ACTUALLY THINKS SHE CAN KILL US! HA HA HAAAA!"

"That shot was lucky," Sam's helmet glared at Mine, "If we had taken it seriously you two would've ended up dead. Fortunately we didn't, but that just begs the question..."

Mine sorta twitched in anticipation, almost resisting pulling her precious Pumpkin on the brothers, who were giving off quite the bloodlust.

"Oh, please tell me. Exactly what question would filth like you have?"

Sam walked up to Mine, and stood in front of her. His helmet angled down and glared at her, sending out a sense of danger.

"That question would be," he asked before he lifted his gauntlet up to her chin and lifted it slightly, almost gently, only for him to speak indignantly to her, "Oh why would such a great General give her Imperial Arms to such a waste of space?"

"OOOOO," Elric shouted from behind, "WHAT A BURN!"

"What," Mine gazed at Sam's visor with fire in her eyes, "DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Sam's helmet tilted a bit in mock confusion.

"I don't recall stuttering," the helmet tilted upwards again as Sam's gauntlet fell back to his side, "Such a glass cannon tactic, to be a sniper with a weapon that requires you to be close to danger," he walked past her, picked up Shadowfang and began moving towards the house, Elric following behind him, whistling to Kúri as he went, "Hope you learn a lesson from this, so you can avoid another question: who will be there to save you when you've become surrounded by danger?"

Then the brothers disappeared in the doorway, with Susanoo following them because he noticed Elric's collar being uneven. The three remaining teens stood outside in the moonlight in awkward silence. This was mostly because if either one of the boys said something it would probably set off the pinkette mine- who is named appropriately- off on one or both of them. Unfortunately Lubbock just couldn't hold his tongue.

"Wow. Tatsumi, Mine's not even shouting at them. Guess they know how to counter anger well," he stretched a bit before continuing, "This is gonna change everything for the better."

"Yep," Tatsumi took the next step, "They left her speechless. Awesome, now we'll sleep peacefully tonight."

Mine glared at the two boys invoking them to run back to the house in hopes of not getting vaporized. She sneered at them as they ran.

"Tch, Idiots," she started to walk back to the house, her facial expression locked in anger for the rest of the night, "I'll show those assholes what Pumpkin can do..."

A/N: Bleh. I was never good at writing characters that aren't mine, but who knows maybe you guys might think this is a good chapter. So, the brothers find their sister and more of their background is revealed.

What was that? They seem OP? Of course they are! They're the MCs, for god's sake!

Joking aside, constructive criticism is welcome. My thanks to everyone that has read this.


	6. The Beasts Incarnate

Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill was written by Takahiro and published by Square Enix. The only things I own are my OCs.

-Chapter 5: The Beast Incarnates-

Najenda had been gracious to the brothers, providing them with enough hospitality to please them. However, the brothers had to make a choice. They could either join Night Raid as a sorta sub group-which their sister had already agreed to- or be thrown back out into the world, being let go for one reason, the inability to get their sister into too much danger. Obviously they chose the first choice, much to the approval of Lubbock and Tatsumi, who both just wanted someone else to hang out with. After that, Najenda dismissed everyone and declared it the time of the bedding down. This was because of her own exhaustion, but since she's the boss everyone followed without question. Akame took the task of leading Kon and Sam to the attic, which would be their room until Night Raid's new base was finished. The two accepted this, for they had slept in worse places. Since then, the brothers had slowly began to drift into sleep and their unique consciousnesses were dragged into planes of existence that could only be described as dreams and nightmares...

/PB

Kon's head surged with pain at the sight before him. Overloading his senses, the scene of pure horror burned his nostrils, blasted against his eardrums, and blinded him momentarily. The taste of blood rushed over his tongue, the cause being him biting it to lessen the pain that now chilled his spine.

"How could I let this happen..."

Smoke drifted across the sun, letting his vision catch the horrid sight yet again. The city crumbling before him, littered with bodies on the ground, and on burning crosses the people he could generally stand, screaming their lungs out as the undying flames gnawed at their souls for eternity. He watched as Alex tried to escape from the cold shackles, only to break her appendages in a new spot each time. He watched as Sam's blood ignored it's master, healing the melting flesh over and over only to be burned away again. He watched as Chelsea, the one to whom he had instantly took a liking to in Night Raid, was pinned further to the crucifix with white hot needles.

Then there was the frozen faces of his dead squad, the visage of how they died in pure detail entering the burning square. Everyone slaughtered like cattle, himself performing the deed in such a way it seemed so mysterious and exotic to himself. When they were all laying motionless on the burning cobble, Elric called out to him from the middle of the square.

"HEY STOICISM PERSONIFIED, C'MERE!"

Kon walked over to Elric, treading over his former teams bodies as he stared into Elric's eyes, mesmerized by the chaotic fire in them. He stopped close to Elric, close enough for each of them to feel the other's breath, and continued to stare. Elric did the same, until a smile grew on his face.

"MEMORIES, AIN'T THEY JUST SO WONDROUS? I GET TO SEE YOUR FACE ALL SCRUNCHED UP FOR ONCE, AND I GET TO KILL THE BASTARDS AGAIN! I TELL YA IT'S GOOD PRACTICE, CONSIDERING THEY ALL HAD THOSE DIFFERENT WEAPONS!"

Kon finally spoke to himself, still with a seemingly emotionless tone to his words.

"Why can't we just sleep peacefully for once," he said, as his blue-green eyes looked into burning yellow orbs, "You always have your dreams first, and because of that it drowns out his call..."

Elric glared at Kon for a moment before laughing heartily.

"HA HA HAAA! WHAT CAN YOU DO TO STOP ME, OR EVEN BETTER WHAT CAN THE FUCKING BIRD DO TO STOP ME?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS WITH-"

Elric was cut off when the thunder made even the ground beneath their feet tremble. Both boys looked at their surroundings only to find the burning city had been replaced with a field with light snow on the ground. In the distance, storm clouds gathered, and a familiar cry started the dark masses on their charge across the sky. Both aspects of Konnor Elric Melton looked at each other, with slight tinges of fear that only they could make out in each other's eyes. As the storm surrounded them, they fell to their knees bowing their heads in a certain humbleness to an old god's call.

Within a moment, the blackened Storm Caller burst from the clouds above and slammed into the ground before them. The air seemed to thicken when it settled itself in it's "sitting" position, and the black lightning surging across it's feathered scales branched into the air perfectly giving one the feeling of a god. The beast's features seemed like a mix of avian and draconic giving it it's unique form while it's immense command over the storm added on to that. The northern tribes used to worship it as one of their gods, the God of Storms of course, but nobody told them the Empire managed to hunt it and kill it, the one who did the dirty work being Budo and his mockery of the beast's lesser kin, the Maelstrom Rider. The memory of said event was present in Konnor's mind, coming back by the call of the beast's pain.

"ALRIGHT RAVEN, CALM DOWN. I WAS JUST KIDDING," Elric shrugged a bit, "CAN'T HAVE YOU KILLING ME WHEN I'M NOT IN CONTROL."

/PB

Sam's eyes shot open, revealing the crimson visage of the familiar bloodied moon. It's light shimmered on the endless plane of liquid, creating it's mirror image upon the blood's surface. He looked around in every direction, taking in the static few that would never change.

"This endless lake," he smiled lightly, "Serenity in itself."

"My child," a familiar voice called from every direction, "You have no sense of originality."

"Ah, sweet mother," Sam smiled genuinely as he kneeled in the blood, "It's always comforting to hear you."

After a moment, the blood in front of him trembled, and slowly progressed into a boiling amount of vibration. The blood began to climb and gain structure, eventually creating the visage of a Crimson Great Wolf. This being was the origin of the foreign blood flowing in his veins. The Demonic Blood Wolf, Asdis. The tribal legends that find their dates around the time of her corporeal form's transition from this endless lake are not wrong; She was the closest a Danger Beast could be to a demon, and is right next to the Tyrant in that regard. The many humans she had killed, added to the adaptability of her form, creating a visage of terror for primal humanity, one that faded as millennia passed. Unfortunately- or now, fortunately for her and her heir- the Empire had swallowed said tribes in it's infant years, subjugating their cultures while preserving their history, giving the Imperials enough knowledge to find her only physical form, the process taking entire decades up to the day it's blood was injected into Sam's veins.

"Rise, heir to my decrepit throne," Asdis' voice echoed throughout the whole expanse, a testament to her influence on this world, "I've told you before that there is no need to be so humble."

"So," Sam began as he stood, "What will I be doing tonight, control, efficiency, maybe creation?"

"You are already progressing well within those areas," Asdis held her gaze on him, before laying down in front of him, "Tonight you shall rest and meditate on what you have learned. You humans are frail enough without putting so much stress on your mind."

Sam sighed and lifted his hand, willing blood to form a slightly raised, hardened slab. He stepped onto it, then proceeded to sit and relax. He closed his eyes trying to focus on the memories of his mental training, only to remember the finer points of the previous evening. The dangerous encounter at the spring, the confrontation in the clearing, Alex's history with Najenda, all branches of the influence Night Raid had on his mind.

"Ah, the enigmatic group WE are now a part of," Asdis let out a pleasant breath, "They have plagued my thoughts as well, but you have a particular one in your focus, don't you?"

Sam blushed and opened his eyes. An annoyed look crossed his face as he glared at Asdis, only for it to disappear as he lifted his head to look at the bloodstained moon.

"I don't know how I forget you're in my head," Sam sighed as a frown formed on his face, "I was a bit harsh, wasn't I?"

"You'll find the answer soon enough," Asdis lifted her head to playfully glare at him, "Now, aren't you supposed to be meditating?"

Sam sighed in defeat before closing his eyes again.

"Yes Mother..."

A/N: And we now know the Danger Beasts used for the brothers' Infusion Arms, but what about Alex's? You'll have to wait until I'm done with the next chapter to find out. YES, you heard that right! We're through the pre-writes/types and now we go to present stuff.

As always, constructive criticism is welcome and thanks to everyone who is reading/has read this story so far.


End file.
